Hikari's Adventure through Hoenn Part 1: The Start of Something Great
by HikariFujimoto7
Summary: This is the tale of Hikari Fujimoto and his journey through the Hoenn region as he discovers the wide range of pokemon inhabiting Hoenn he may discover something about how his pokemon feel for him and how he feels for them and how he feels for the people he encounters throughout his adventure.
1. The Start of Something Great

**I do not own anyone or thing but Hikari Fujimoto my oc and the main character of our Adventure/Romance**

"Damnitt mom! Seriously why do I have to ride in the back of the truck?! Seriously I am fucking 18 can I not drive us to our new house?" Hikari sighed mumbling to himself. He and his mother had decided to move to Littleroot town from Petalburg cause his father's friend Professor Birch lived there. Suddenly in mid thought the truck screeched to a stop causing a mountain of cardboard boxes fall on top of him. "AHHH!" He screamed as he proceeded to be buried alive by the mountain of cardboard boxes. Minutes later his mother opened the back of the truck and looked for him. "Hikari?" She asked looking for her son when she saw his midnight black blueish hair. "There you are. Why you playing in the boxes come on lets finish moving so you can start your adventure." She smiled heading into their new house. Hikari meanwhile is trying to get out of the landslide of boxes. "Where are my glasses seriously?" He looked around for his glasses finding them happily he put them back on. He then got up dusted off his black t-shirt and faded blue jeans heading into his new house. He smiled looking around seeing how much comfier it seemed from their old house and they had two beds instead of one. He then realized that their were vigiroths carrying in the boxes from outside which made him happy. "At least I don't have to do a thing." He chuckled then felt a malevolent gaze being shot at him. "Ohhh Hikari could you be a dear and help the vigoroths please?" His mother asked in a slightly kind but more demanding tone. "Y YES" He stuttered running outside to help carry stuff in and put it away.

 **Three hours later...**

"Ughh finally done moving." Hikari sighed finally relaxing on the couch. He looked around feeling proud of himself for doing a good job and decided to go upstairs to his room and check his email. "...Huh? Whats this?" He asked opening an email he received during the move. "Oh its from Professor Birch." He said skimming over it seeing certain words. "Wait... Dragon... Yours..." He Hikari was a huge fan of dragon types mostly to his fathers salamence. He jumped up and ran down the stairs nearly falling at least three times running out the door. His mother was confused and went up to see what got him so riled up. "Oh my god seriously Birch your giving him that?" She said giggling due to the email. Hikari bursted in Birch's lab panting scaring three of the aides. "W W Where is P Professor Birch?" He panted looking around like a kid on Christmas morning. "U Umm he's either at his house or in the field..." One aide said still trying to figure out what happened just now as Hikari ran out of the lab. "Hmm maybe I should calm down..." He said taking a breath before knocking on Professor Birchs House. "Yes who is it?" A feminine voice answered "Im here to see Professor Birch." He stuttered as the door opened revealing Mays mother smiling. "Oh you must be our new neighbor well I'm sorry to say but he isn't here right now he is out researching with our daughter." said as Hikari sighed. "A Alright well where is he?" He asked as she thought about it. "hmmm... well he might out at route 101 testing out a very special Pokemon." She said giggling. "O Oh thanks a lot for the information." He said as she closed the door and he ran up tp route 101 where immediately ran into a portly man with a white lab coat. "Urgh hey watch where your... Wait your Hikari arent you?" The man asked as Hikari nodded. " wait your Professor Birch aren't you?" He asked as Birch nodded. "Yes I am but just use birch." He smiled as Hikari noticed a blue animal hiding behind Birch's leg. "Um Birch whats that behind you?" He pointed at while Birch laughed. "Why this is your starter pokemon your father told me how much you love his salamence, and how it saved you as a kid so i thought what better starter than a..." Birch said before Hikari interrupted " A BAGON?!" He shouted in excitement irritating Birch. "No actually its an Azurill." He said as Hikari just looked like he witnessed the worst thing imaginable. "W..Wha..." He stuttered as Birch laughed. "Just kidding you idiot its a Bagon." Birch smiled handing Hikari the pokeball. "R Really?" Hikari asked as Birch nodded moving out of the way revealing the Bagon looking up at Hikari as he bent down. "Hey there buddy my name is Hikari im so glad to be partnered with you." Hikari smiled happily. "L...Likewise H...Hikari." Bagon replied which caused Hikaris' jaw to drop. "W WHAT YOU CAN TALK?!" Hikari exclaimed falling backwards looking at Birch confused. "Yes she can talk. I have been telling her about you from what your father told me all these years and she has been looking forward to this day I even taught her to talk just for you." Birch said patting the Bagon on the head getting a smile from the Bagon. "... This is better than anything else ever." Hikari smiled picking up the Bagon holding her. "Well lets be the best of friends and conquer this region alright Sala?" Hikari asked as both Birch and Bagon looked at him confused. "Sala? Isn't that the name of your fathers Salamence?" Birch asked as Hikari nodded. "Yeah but dads full nickname for his salamence is Salamander, but I couldn't pronounce that until I was seven so I always called him Sala and now I have my own dragon." Hikari smiled petting Sala earning a slight blush from her and a nudge at his hands as Birch handed him a pokedex and 10 pokeballs. "Here scan her with the pokedex and see her info and moves." Birch said smirking as Hikari shrugged grabbing the pokedex scanning Sala _Omega Ruby Bagon has a dream of one day soaring in the sky. In doomed efforts to fly, this Pokémon hurls itself off cliffs. As a result of its dives, its head has grown tough and as hard as tempered steel. Known moves: Dragon Dance, Outrage, Hydro Pump, Hyper Voice._ "..." Hikari was silenced as Sala looked at him worried. "H...Hikari?" She asked out of concern looking up at him as he smiled widely jumping around confusing Birch. "YES YES YES I CANT BELIEVE IT! SALA YOU KNOW DRAGON DANCE!" He shouted running around beyond happy as Sala and Birch just watch him waiting for him to calm down.

 _ **Few minutes later...**_

"Huff...Huff..." Hikari pants leaning on a tree as Sala runs over nudging his leg causing him to look down at her smiling. "Sorry Sala I couldn't help it I am just too excited." She smiled yawning as Hikari picked her up. "Well thanks so much Birch Im gonna go home and let Sala rest as i plan out my team for the pokemon league." Hikari said walking back towards Littleroot as Birch waved him off smiling. "Well it seems they will be best friends fast if not they are already. **Back at Littleroot** "Mom im home and I brought a new friend." Hikari smiled presenting Sala to his mother who smiled. "Of course thats your starter just like your father." She chuckled petting Sala. "Nice to meet you...?" She said waiting for Hikari to finish but he let Sala finish herself. "S..Sala my name is Sala." She said smiling as Hikaris mother looked happy instead of surprised. "A...Aren't you freaked out mom?" He asked as she shook her head smiling. "You know your father has some talking pokemon himself." She said smiling as Hikari yawned looking at the time heading up to bed with Sala following close behind.

 **Well this is the end of chapter one please message me with character suggestions if you would like to join Hikari on his adventure through the Hoenn region.**


	2. Is It Rivalry or Is It More?

**I own nothing but Hikari Fujimoto the rest belongs to Nintendo and with that said let us continue.**

 **The next morning...**

Hikari yawned sitting up stretching realizing that something felt off. "Hmm..." He pondered trying to figure it out until he realized it. "Wait... Where's Sala?" He asked himself getting up changing out of his pj's and into his patented black tee and faded blue jeans. He proceeded to head downstairs to his surprise seeing Birch talking to his mother and Sala. "Oh there you are Hikari I was wondering when you would wake up. Sala told me you snored all night and it kept her up." He said as Hikari looked at a displeased Sala. "Sorry Sala I will try and fix that but anyway why are you here Birch?" He asked grabbing some toast slathering some sitrus berry jam on it. "Well basically I am here to kick you out of the house in your mother and fathers place." He said as mom looked at him angrily. "I told you to ease into it not tell it straight." She said fuming as Birch was about to answer till Hikari interrupted. "Naw mom its cool I meant to tell you I was leaving last night but as you could probably tell me and Sala were tired. Aint that right Sala?" He asked earning a smile from the bagon as she ran over to him knocking the half eaten toast out of his hand and started eating it. "Well since your leaving take this." His mom handed him a soothe bell. "Thanks mom I guess I will be leaving now lets go Sala!" Hikari exclaimed smiling as he ran out the door with the bagon close behind as they ended for route 101. "Well I am glad he is happy and on his way to his destiny... Was May like this when she started out?" She asked Birch as he pondered for a second. "...no no not at all she was begging to stay a little longer but painfully I forced her out. Now she is one of the strongest trainers in Hoenn so I would say I made the right choice." He said chuckling.

 **Back to Hikari and Sala**

"So Hikari who are you gonna get to join your team next?" Sala asked looking up at Hikari as he scratched his head. "Honestly no clue whatever catches my interest I guess." He responded smiling at Sala as they arrive in Oldale town looking around. "Hmm.. I have about 10 potions and 10 pokeballs so im good in those areas, I have my star Sala, lets go hunt for a new teammate." He said smiling heading to route 102 hoping to find a new team member and friend for Sala. Both Hikari and Sala were running through the grass fighting pokemon and owning trainers. "Man I never knew what a thrill pokemon battling gave a person." He chuckled looking at Sala. She nodded as a wild pokemon appeared before them. "Oh snap go Sala!" He exclaimed as Sala got into her battle position. "Alright since our opponent is a ralts we cant outrage it so... Hyper Voice!" He shouted as Sala opened her mouth unleashing a devastating shriek damaging the ralts. "Be ready Sala." He warned her as the ralts initiated its attack. The ralts raised its hands to its' head as its eyes started glowing blue. "SALA thats Physic dodge quick!" He cried worried, but before Sala could move the ralts hit her wiht a physic blast hitting her for massive damage kicking up a cloud of dust. "*cough*...*cough*... Sala you ok?!" He asked hoping for a response from his partner but heard nothing. Worried he ran into the cloud of dust fanning it away trying to find Sala. He looked around hoping she wasn't hurt too bad."...There you are!" He said running to her side picking her up holding her closely as he saw the ralts draw closer to them. "Stay away I wont let you hurt my partner anymore she cant do anything so leave us alone." He said staring down the ralts as it slowly advanced closer. _"Do not fret human."_ A voice said to him in a feminine tone causing him to look around trying to find the origin of the voice. "Who said that?" He asked as the ralts tugged at his sleeve causing him to look down. "It... It was you?" He asked as the ralts nodded. "That's right your part physic which means you can read minds and stuff. So why did you attack us?" He said looking at the ralts clutching sala who was still fainted. _"I only did so in order to talk to you. Your partner... Sala you said harbors very high amounts of affection for you."_ Ralts said through telepathy as Hikari looked at Sala. "So your telling me she loves me like a mate?" He asked getting slightly confused as the ralts nodded. " _And it seems you two have been together for only a day yet she loves you so I became interested in you as well."_ ralts said earning an even more confused look from him. "So you want to join my team...?" He asked as the ralts nodded levitating a pokeball over to her and clicking the button causing a critical capture. He held the pokeball than ran to the pokecenter to heal up both of them.

 **A few minutes later**

"Hikari both your girls are feeling fine now and are ready to go." Nurse Joy said handing Hikari his two pokeballs. "Thanks Nurse Joy don't know what any of us would do without you." He said waving bye to her as he ran up to route 103 behind some trees letting both Sala and ralts out. "Hi girls I hope there is no bad blood between you two." He said smiling a little still trying to process the fact that Sala loves him more than she should. "I will be okay with her if your ok with her Hikari." Sala said trying to hide the little pout she had as ralts contacted both. _"I am the same if my master wishes us to be friends i will gladly be friends."_ Ralts said as she smiled at Sala. "Humph copycat." Sala pouted as Hikari sighed. "Come on you two just kiss and make up seriously we are going to be on a team for a while. Sala make up with Elaine." Hikari said causing both of them to look at him. "Elaine?" " _Elaine?"_ They both said in unison as he nodded. "Yup I decided to name you Elaine I thought it sounded cute and smart and seeing as your a physic type it seemed to fit you perfectly." He said nodding to himself complimenting his ingeniousness causing the girls to laugh. "Oh Hikari your so stupid sometimes." Sala Said as Elaine nodded laughing harder as Hikari started feeling bad. "Well.. anyway lets scan you Elaine and learn stuff about you." He said blushing slightly from all the teasing pulling out his pokedex. **Omega Ruby:** **Ralts senses the emotions of people using the horns on its head. This Pokémon rarely appears before people. But when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition. Moves: Physic, Magical leaf, Calm Mind, Hidden Power.** "Wow thats a cool move set Elaine and you seem pretty powerful already so lets head on to Petalburg and earn our first gym badge what do you say girls?" He said excited and smiling earning a cheer form both. "Let's go kick butt Hikari." Sala cheered. _"Yes let us go master."_ Elaine said smiling as Sala looked at her slightly upset that she called him master.

 **Well this is chapter two and I would like submissions for the enxt chapter so I can introduce a traveling partner/love interest/rival for Hikari.**


End file.
